In carrying out the television (to be called TV) broadcasting, if video signals are transmitted from the transmitting end, the transmitted signals are affected by various noises such as burst noise, ghost noise and the like before reaching the receiving end, thereby causing degradations of the signals. Consequently, the signals received by the receiving end contain a lot of noises, therefore, if the signals are regenerated, various noises such as ghost noise appear on the picture, thereby deteriorating the resolving power.
In an effort to give a solution to such a problem, there have been conventionally used the ghost canceller, noise reducer and the like, but there are encountered with much difficulties in employing the above devices on a high picture quality TV (advanced TV: ATV). That is, not only the circuit becomes complicated, but the noises can not be completely removed.